My Little Pony: The Movie 2
My Little Pony: The Movie 2 is an upcoming 2020 in 3D and real 3D and iMAX 3D action and adventure and animated musical fantasy family and kids and film. It is a sequel to My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) which is based on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2010 relaunch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. The voice of Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Weseluck, Emily Blunt, Michael Peña, Taye Diggs, Zoe Saldana, Kristen Chenoweth and Uzo Aduba featuring Aysia Bookout. Season 10 premiere this Christmas Eve at 7 am. Plot After saving Equestria and defeating The Storm King,and all the villains from season 1-9 and eg be free and meet the storm queen and also with the mean 3 and 6 and , have meeting and song called be prepared from lion king 2019 and have they own SHIPS to attack ponyville and dragon land and the Crystal Empire and Crown Ruler Of Equestria Twilight Sparkle(with Rainbow Wings) and her friends start preparing Equestria's 2nd Friendship Festival(which is held at the crystal Empire only to be ruined,burnt,destroyed by The Storm Queen, who tells Twilight, her friends, and everyone that she's The Storm King's wife! The Storm Queen also presents her new villainous friends, The Fire Lord, Lord Zurtar, Azkar, Baron Xalazar,Dr. Hexilier,Cozy Glow,King Sombra,The Pony Of Shadows,Midnight Sparkle,Grogar,Midnight Sparkle Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi,The Hyena Clan,Tirek,Queen Chrysalis, and the sirens and and her 3 trio in command: Phoenixa Solarlight,Pyra Dagger,Mirrorrose to them. The Storm Queen wants to achieve the same goal her husband wanted but different by using The Staff Of Sacanas to drain the magic of 1 Alicorn (which is Twilight) and use it to create the most powerful fire and lava in Equestria, not only that, she also wants revenge on Twilight for killing her husband! The Storm Queen drains Twilight's magic, and kills Twilight with a poisonous magic blast. Sunset Shimmer,Starlight Glimmer and their friends are forced to leave Equestria and head to the Badlands to make new friends on their Adventure, and spike the Dragon gone on Dragon test by himself to finding her mom in prison of Dragons hunters while The Storm Queen orders The Fire Lord, Lord Zurtar, Azkar, Baron Xalazar, and Dr. Hexilier to enslave everypony and dragons and earth pony and everybody in their own kingdom . And along the way Sunset Shimmer and her friends reach the Badlands they come across new friends and find Twilight's long lost sibling's who also live in the Badlands beyond Equestria and and spike go by herself to finding her mom in prison of Dragon hunters and on they own adventure are willing to help Sunset Shimmer and her friends and and spike the Dragon arrt they all human version of the mane 6 and spike the dragon turn intro to the human and they saw everyone came out portals from human world to ponyville and the Crystal empire join in the final battle sunset shimmer will be say equstria assemble from avengers endgame 2019 to defeat all The Storm Queen army and to kill the storm Queen and save Equestria. Princess Luna gives Sunset Shimmer her advice to save Equestria, and turns Sunset Shimmer a alicorn, and lands Princess Sunset Shimmer to her friends. Join Princess Sunset Shimmer and her new friends and her sibling's, as they work together on their Great Journey across the Badlands beyond Equestria to combine The Magic Of Friendship within them to final battle to kill The Storm Queen and save both the ponies and Equestria! And Dragons they friends and family And Final fight is spike the dragon and his parents and ember and smolder and smolder brother vs the storm queen for killing Twilight, the friends and the mane 5 and the pillars put the storm queen to back limbo from season 7 finale and discord and fluttershy vs the queen chrysalis in last fight from daughter of discord after the battle, the ponies spike and her family and friends putting up at the conversation of sunset shimmer in the ponyville after the conversation of sunset shimmer they have the funnel of twilight sparkle in canterlot making the young 6 and cmc and twilight family and old friends crying and upset after the funnel of twilight sparkle In ponyville (which they missed during the attack at The Crystal Empire) and the mane 5 have to final goodbye to spike the Dragon have moving to the Dragon land forever with ember and smolder brother and her mom and dad and smolder and at canterlot castle the main 5 look at twillght memory book for twilight be best friends and family, and then, high in the sky, Twilight appears in the sky in her spirit form! After that at the Dragon land ember and smolder and smolder brother and her mom and dad at spike house in Dragon land with her dad and. Mom the canterlot castle they have Moonmist Glowstar on stage and music she'll sing is called feel invincible by skillet in the end of the movie. Cast # Florence Kasumba as Shenzi, a female spotted hyena, leader of the hyena clan # Keegan Michael Key as Kamari, a male spotted hyena, member of the hyena clan, older brother of Azizi. # Eric Andre as Azizi, a male spotted hyena, younger brother of Kamari and member of the hyena clan. # Dee Bradley Baker as The hyena clan, 200 spotted hyenas in 1 clan. # Chris pine as flash sentry pony and human friends of spike and twilight fall love with boyfriend of twilight sparkle be captured by midnight sparkle # Peter Hutchinrson as braceburn cousins of applejack and and appleboom left equatoria with spike to find her mother in prison world of Dragon hunters # Seth rogen as sunburnt husband of starlight glimmer and father luster dawn enslaved by pony of shadows # James Franco as big mac as bother of applejack and little sister appleboom and husband of surger belle ensalved by cozy glows # Sam Jackson as iron well friends of discord be captured by the fire Lord # Jason Statham as Mr cake husband of miss cake and human miss cake captured by the storm queen # Jason Simpson as Caramel, enslaved by The Storm Queen. # Jim Miller as King Sombra, a king of shadows. # Doc Harris as Grogar, a evil goat form of Discord. # John De Lancie as Discord, a spirit master of chaos,fell in love with Fluttershy, enslaved by The Storm Queen. # John Cena as bright mac a applejack father and and butter cup husband # Annabelle walls as butter cup bright cup wife and appleboom and applejack mother # Owl City as sludge a spike farther and spike farther wife be captured by the storm queen # Robin Williams as Dragon Lord touch is ember father and Lord of Dragon land # Taylor Swift as Minuette friends of spike and twilight sparkle and moondancer # Sia as Songbirds Serenade friends of Twilight Sparkle # Monsta X as K-Pop Ponys, members: Wonho, Shownu, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Joohoney and I.M # Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle,The Main Protagonist, The Leader Of The Mane 6, Crown Ruler Of Equestria, killed by The Storm Queen, and The Element Of Magic,Spirit Twilight Sparkle and Midnight Sparkle, and human twilight. # Rebecca Shoichet perform's Princess Twilight Sparkle's,Spirit Twilight Sparkle's,Midnight Sparkle's and human twilight singing voice. # Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Loyalty, and Applejack, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Honesty. # Laura Bell Bundy perform's Rainbow Dash's singing voice. # Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a and human pinkie pie member of the Mane 6, and the element of Laughter and Fluttershy, human fluttershy of the Mane 6, and the element of Kindness. # Shannon Chan-Kent perform's Pinkie Pie's and human pinkie pie singing voice. # Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Generosity,enslaved by The Storm Queen, Princess Luna , and Twinkleshine, enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. #* Kazumi Evans perform's Rarity's and human rarity singing voice. # Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dragon , and spike the dog a member of the Mane 6 and Twilight's No. 1 Assistant moving to the Dragon land forever with her dad and mom ember and smolder and smolder brother and turn into the human # Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow AKA Fizzlepop Berrytwist,left Equestria. # Michael Peña as Grubber. # Taye Diggs as Capper. # Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno. # Kazumi Evans as Moondancer, a friend of Twilight Sparkle, enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. # Kristen Chenoweth as Princess Skystar, a crown princess. # Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo, Princess Skystar's Mother. # Margot Robbie as Pyra Dagger, Fizzlepop's long lost sister, unicorn in command and has a score to settle with The Storm Queen. # Hayden Christensen as Buck Split, a earth pony and Vanhoover spy. # Ryan Reynolds as Lumpy Shifter, a pegasus and young Vanhoover desk agent, new to field work. # Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer and human , Twilight's first reformed friend, left Equestria. # Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Twilight's former archival and reformed friend and mother of luster dawn , left Equestria. # Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon, and human Twilight's former archenemy and Starlight's friend,left Equestria, and Queen Chrysalis, a former queen of changelings. # Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia. # Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence. # Andrew Francis as Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's big brother. # Vincent Tong as Sandbar, a earth pony. # Gavin Langelo as Gallus, a griffon. # Katrina Salisbury as Yona, a yak. # Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder, a dragon. friends of spike and embar # Lauren Jackson as Silverstream, a hippogriffs and seapony. # Devyn Dalton as Ocellus, a changeling. # Christopher Britton as Starswirl the Bearded, a Sorcery. # Matt Cowlrick as Rockhoof, a Strength. # Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Mistmane, a Beauty. # Giles Panton as Flash Magnus, a Bravery. # Murry Peeters as Somnambula, a Hope, left Equestria as well. # Mariee Devereux as Mage Meadowbrook, a Healing. # James Earl Jones as Phantasmax Flicker, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. # Elton John as Sonycwolv, a famous earth pony sensation. # Donald Glover as Krozoto, a pegasus who is as fierce as a lion. # Tyrese Gibson as Rhydon, a short-tempered rhino who's tough as a diamond. # Benedict Cumberbatch as Ironstar the Majestic, Starswirl's brother. # Nick Jonas as Mitchka, a earth pony and band, Eronica and Bustin's Brothers. # Joe Jonas as Eronica, a unicorn and band, Mitchka and Bustin's Brothers. # Kevin Jonas as Bustin, a pegasus and band, Mitchka and Eronica's Brothers. # Eddie Murphy as Donkyle, a smooth donkey with a whacky voice. # Jamie Chung as Iguanita, a swift iguana with a serious ninja skills. # Vincent D'Onofrio as Scorchar, a burnt-eyed gibbon who hates ugly clothing. # Mark Ruffalo as Gammarax Stonebomb, Princess Celestia's lost leutenant. # Jack Black as Kuzcar, a young royal unicorn with a serious attitude. # Charlize Theron as The Storm Queen, The Main Antagonist and wife of The Storm King who wants to achieve the same goal her husband wanted bu different, she also wants to kill Princess Twilight Sparkle for killing for him. # Glenn Close perform's The Storm Queen's singing voice. # Neil Patrick Harris as The Fire Lord, a 2nd new villain with a hot temper to match. # Ewan McGregor as Gorzan, a british gorilla who's a professional martial artist. # Owen Wilson as Ferrex, a western ferret who acts like a cowfolk. # Paul Bettany as Farluthor, a fashioned fox who's surprisingly a fashion kingpin. # John Goodman as Vultaur, a mohawk headed vulture who's an expert at history. # Liam Neeson as Fyrestorm Hammeraxe, Fizzlepop's long lost father. # Karen Allen as Cooler Freeze, Fizzlepop's long lost mother. # Tom Cruise as Frye Nolen, Fizzlepop's long lost uncle. # Arnold Schwarzenegger as Seahawk Patriot, Princess Celestia's lost general. # Josh Brolin as Lord Zurtar, Lord Tirek's brother and the 3rd new villain. # Mark Acheson as Lord Tirek, a crazy mean eating strong centaur that eats magic, and Lord Zurtar's brother. # Sunni Westbrook as Cozy Glow, a alicorn filly, wants revenge on the young 6. # David Oyelowo as Azkar, the 4th spiritual new villain. # Adam Driver as Kronox Valstorm, Fizzlepop's long lost brother. # Kelsey Grammer as Buzzoto, Lord Zurtar's loyal buzzard. # James Earl Jones as Phantox Heavenov, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. # Johnny Depp as Thundretail Volthorn, Fizzlepop's new friend. # Hugh Laurie as Buzzemo, Lord Zurtar's 2nd loyal buzzard. # Gerald Butler as Buzzai, Lord Zurtar's 3rd loyal buzzard. # Javier Bardem as Baron Xalazar, the 5th creepy new villain. # Gal Gadot as Sunlight Gleamspark, Twilight's long lost sister. # AJ Kane as Fastro Ranbowze, Rainbow Dash's little brother. # Steve Blum as Blazemane, a fearless hedgehog who despises despair and Grubber's cousin. # Frank Welker as the Fire Warriors, The Fire Lord's brutal guards, The Storm Gladiators, The Storm Queen's forcers and the Cave of Ultimate Wonders, a mystical cave with a highly serious code. # Bryce Papenbrook as Zordart Lucklash, Twilight's long lost little lucky brother. # Luke Roessler as Magical Talent, Trixie's little brother. # Max Charles as Stormlight Roarspark, Twilight's long lost little brother targeted by Lord Zurtar. # Keith David as Dr. Hexilier, the sneaky voodoo unicorn and the 6th new and last villain. # Matthew Lillard as Emeraldrake, Twilight's long lost brother. # Loren Hoskins as Platinumax, a former navy unicorn and recent musician. # Blake Shelton as Rhodiumorgan, a former air force pegasus and recent musician. # Selena Gomez as Moonmist Glowstar, Sunset Shimmer's long lost surviving sister found by Sunset Shimmer. # Bill Newton as Stygian and The Pony Of Shadows. # Will Smith as Geniocyde, a unicorn who is trapped as a genie of the Titanium Lamp. # James McAvoy as Prof. Xerneas Xavion, a disabled unicorn who can read minds and Kronox and Phoenixia's smartest mentor. #Clancy Brown as Bronk, a teal land shark(Headmaster of the Friends and non-meat society). #Tom Kenny as Vanchor, a red-orange land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). #Billy Crystal as Shumm, a yellow-green land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). #Sophie Turner as Phoenixia Solarlight, Twilight's long lost little sister who has a score to settle with The Storm Queen, unicorn in command. #Nicholas Cage as Phantasmax, Princess Cadence's lost brother and Xerneas's friend. #Tim Allen as Volt Lightyear, a determined unicorn who wants to avenge his brother. #Bette Midler as Antara, an emerald-green unicorn who is Zordart's guardian #Chris Hemsworth as Thundrewyng, an ancient Storm Dragon frozen in ice that kept him alive for 3,000 years. #Tom Holland as Spiderweb Washable, a crimson unicorn who is friend of Starlight. #Daniel Radcliffe as Mysterion Quillex, an unicorn who predicts time. #Josh Gad as Polaf, a funny, fuzzy polar bear with a heart of a cheetah. #Dwayne Johnson as Komaui, a dark-violet unicorn who has a score to settle with Lord Zurtar and Stormlight's trusted guardian. #Elizabeth Daily as Mirrorose, a scarlet unicorn who wants to settle a score with The Storm Queen. #Idina Menzel as Snowlight Blizzard, Twilight's long lost older sister, found by Sunset Shimmer. #Chris Pratt at Night Light Twilight's father and Cadence father in laws. #Anna Kendrick as Twilight Velvet Twilight's Mother and Cadence mother in laws. #Jennifer Lawrence as teenager Flurry Heart Shining Armor and Cadence daughter and Twilight's aunt. Additional Songs # Morning In Canterlot by Rebecca Shoichet (which is Sunset Shimmer) # I Just Can't Wait To Be A Alicorn # Elephant Graveyard from The Lion King 2019 # Be Prepared by The Storm Queen (Glenn Close) # earth by sia and other singer # Egypt battle from transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen # little solider from pan 2015 # You get friend in me from toy story 3 # Portals from avengers endgame endgame # Memories by Within Temptation # Whispers in the Dark by Skillet # Tell Me Why by Within Temptation # Feel invincible by Skillet # Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin # Falling inside the Black by Skillet # Are you Ready? by Disturbed # Faster by Within temptation # Can You Believe The Kindness Lesson by Andrea Libman,Lauren Jackson,Ashleigh Ball,Laura Bell Bundy,Kazumi Evans # Luna's Ballad by Tabitha St. Germain # Battle For Pride Rock from Lion King 2019 # Spike final goodbye song is sad song # The real hero from Avengers Endgame # Main on end from Avengers Endgame. (ending credits) # Never Too Late by Elton John # Charge from Avengers Infinity War # Can't Wait To Be King by Rowan, Laura, Jason from The Lion King 2019 # A Demon's Fate by Within Temptation # I don't wanna think about you by Simple Plan # Dying Light by Alter Bridge # Zero by Imagine Dragons # Legendary by Skillet # eye of the tiger remix from Turbo 2013 # Don't Stop The Party by The Black Eyes Peas # Paradise City by Guns and Roses Production * On February 15, 2019, Hasbro announced another feature length My Little Pony: The Movie is coming up with a scheduled release year of 2020 The Movie was referred as My Little Pony. Trivia * The film was originally meant to be released by Lionsgate, However Paramount Pictures took over Lionsgate as the distributor.Category:2021 films * The Final Battle Trivia * The final battle in the chrystal Empire and ponyville can be same as avengers endgame & lion king 2019 * There can be fire and lava. * The final battle in every kingdom of equestria same as transformers 5 2017 * The dragon land in battle same as transformers 2 revenge of the the fallen * team spike and her family vs the storm queen same as resident evil afterlife * Rainbow dash parents and fluttershy family vs hyena army battle in canterlot same as avengers 2 * discord and fluttershy and spike vs the storm queen and cozy glows same as Bumblebee 2018 * Spike and her twilight family vs the storm queen get revenge on the storm queen for killing twilight * spike the Dragon VS the fire Lord have in battle on they own in the ponyville * shining armor and cadence and her daughter and twilight parents vs the storm queen in l battle in the Crystal Empire * * * * * * * * * * Team spike with embar and smolder and smolder borther and her family vs the fire lord same as transformers 2 revenge of the fallen 2009 in ponyville * Team moondancer and her twilight family all her old and new vs the storm Queen same as avengers 2 2015 in ponyville * Team cmc with her 3 sisters vs the storm Queen army same as resident evil the final chapter 2017 * Team pinkie pie family vs the fire lord army as same Hurry Potter and deathly hallows part 2 * Everyone vs all villains same as avengers endgame 2019 * spike the dragon and his friends vs the fire lord and her army same as transformers 2 forest battle * Everyone vs the storm Queen and the fire lord army same as the hobbit 3 2014 in the biggest final battle ever The Coronation Princess Sunset shimmer Trivia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * I Just Can't Wait To Be A Alicorn Lyrics * Sunset Shimmer: I'm gonna be a alicorn, so ponies beware. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Death Of Twilight Sparkle Trivia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes * The Storm Queen: Attention my army, ATTENTION! Twilight's decease, is a frightening disaster, your beautiful leader, Equestria has posses studies, to insecure a leader, such a cavernous and distinctive disappearance. Your dearest Twilight Sparkle, who gave all of you dreams and future full of all happiness, she killed my husband, so I had revenge on her and I killed her back, Twilight Sparkle is killed off and gone to Heaven, Twilight Sparkle was your enthroned leader, with Sunset,Starlight, and their friends are gone, and Twilight killed off, and that means, I am your ULTIMATE RULER, I have to admit, I can't do this myself, I'll have to give you orders, the hyenas will secure the welfare of Equestria's Crystal Empire, and so, from the embers of this disaster, we can have the greetings of the lighting of a latest generation, a beautiful, dazzling, and famous DESTINY! (Scene from The Storm Queen's speech for the funeral of Twilight.) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Pyra Dagger,Mirrorrose,Phoenixa Solarlight Trivia * Pyra Dagger,Mirrorrose,Phoenixa Solarlight are partners in crime. * Pyra Dagger is a cold, cunning and ruthless leader who is willing to do almost anything to ensure the survival of her clan. Unlike her subordinates, she never tells a joke and hardly ever laughs, although she does chuckle at Siunset's attempt to command her. Shenzi harbors a deep hatred in general due to the ancient rivalry between her kind and theirs, acknowledging that she and her clan are no match for him. Despite this, Shenzi is no coward, boldly taking on a fully-grown Nala despite the latter being both larger and more powerful. Ponies Enslaved in The Storm Queen's army * sunset shimmer will be say eEquestria assemble from avengers endgame Can You Believe The Kindness Lesson Lyrics * * * * * * Category:Films distributed by Hasbro Studios Category:My Little Pony Category:3D Category:Films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Movies Category:2021 Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Category:TV-PG (Discovery Family) Category:TV-PG (V, FX rating) Category:PG-rated animated films Category:IMAX Films Category:Real-D 3D Category:Action films Category:Hasbro Category:Avengers Movies Category:Star Wars Movies Category:Action Category:Animated adventure films Category:Fantasy Category:Thriller Category:PG-13-rated action films Category:PG-13-rated horror films Category:MCU Characters Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Star Trek Characters Category:Sci-Fi Drama Category:PG-13-rated animated films Category:DreamWorks Home Category:Blue Sky Studios Ferdinand Category:Disney's Zootopia Category:Illumination's Sing 2016 Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda 2 Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda 3 Category:Warner Bros. Osmosis Jones (2001) Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) Category:Disney's Big Hero 6 Category:Disney's Frozen Category:Disney's Frozen 2 Category:Disney's Moana Category:Illumination's Despicable Me 2 2013 Category:Disney's Mulán Category:Disney's Mulán 2 Category:Musical Category:Musical films Category:Animated Musical films Category:Avengers: Endgame Category:Avengers: Infinity War Category:Disney's Dumbo 1941 Category:Disney's Aladdin Category:Disney's The Lion King Category:Dumbo (2019) Category:Aladdin (2019) Category:The Lion King (2019) Category:Warner Bros. Space Jam (1996) Category:Disney Pixar's The Incredibles (2004) Category:Disney Pixar's Incredibles 2 (2018) Category:Disney Pixar's Coco Category:Disney Pixar's Toy Story 4 (2019) Category:Charlie's Angels (2000) Category:Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) Category:2020 films Category:IMAX Category:IMAX Theaters Category:Kids & Family Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13-rated films Category:American action films Category:Movies set in Canada Category:Films set in the United States Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in Chicago Category:Films set in Paris Category:Canadian animated films Category:Sia Category:Youtube Movies Category:Netflix Category:TV-PG (V, Discovery Family) Category:Films set in Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:Paramount Category:Hasbro movie ideas Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Thomas and Friends movies Category:Adventure Category:Family Category:Shrek Category:Tara Strong Category:Fast and Furious Movies Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Resident Evil Movies Category:Transformers Movies Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Justice League Movies Category:Crossover Musicals Category:Despicable Me Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Star Wars Category:The Lego Movie Category:LEGO Batman Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover of Animation Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Category:Crossover animated Category:Crossovers Musicals Category:The Angry Birds Movie Characters